


【我凯】电梯play

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	【我凯】电梯play

我们公司的小实习生英俊又迷人，刚来没几天就已收获了大批爱慕者了，其中以女性为主，公司的迷妹都快自立后援会了。不过好在都是一些成熟的大姐姐们，大家对k的到来表示“我好像体会到了做母亲的感觉！”“我以后能生个这样的宝贝儿子该多好！”这算什么？妈妈粉？

奇怪的事是，k被众多女同事拥趸的事不但没使男同事们集体吃醋，反而还激起了众多雄性的保护欲。当懵懂无知的k被众多纤纤玉手捏着脸蛋合影时，我们一行大老爷们儿也坐不住了，大家又是分文案，又是呼叫老板的，齐心协力，只为转移那群“妈妈粉”的注意力。

“嘁……你们这群男人是不是嫉妒小k生得乖巧好看呀！”

“就是就是！”

……

趁着那群婆婆嘴还在叽里呱啦讲个不停的时候，我朝着眼眶红红的k使了个眼色，他装作没看见继续低头打字，据我所知他佩戴的平光圆框眼镜只是为了护目，今天还穿了白色毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，那副模样真的让我喜欢得不得了，恨不得现在就把他办了！

噢！忘记说了，我和k的关系只是大学室友关系，读书时候的关系也不是非常友好，只不过毕业时被我抓到了一点把柄，实习又刚好跟我一家公司，所以他现在是我的人形小跟宠，R18的那种。

第一次跟他做的时候，他真是一点经验都没有的，不仅没和男人做过，连女人也没碰过。可做完之后我无论如何也不愿意相信他还是处男——因为他的身子实在是太敏感了，就像是被玩弄过很多次那种。

后来我以“下楼取货”为由，拖着他一同进了货梯。

他眼眶都快溢出眼泪了，大腿还微微发着颤，想必是塞在后庭的跳蛋在作祟，我把他推到货梯的一角，确认四周没有监控录像的情况下，狠狠地吻上了k的嘴唇，大力吮吸着他的唇瓣，在口腔内大胆地侵略着，我一边亲吻着他的脖子一边掀起他的白色毛衣，他冷得发颤，我又脱下自己外套给他捂住。

“你干什么！不是约好了……不能在公共场合做……那个吗？”

他挣开我，紧紧贴在冰凉光滑的后壁上红着脸喘气，货梯还在缓慢上升着，我选的是顶楼，预计还得一会儿才能上去。他生气极了，想溜走，奈何我结实的双臂就这样箍住了他，看起来像壁咚一样。

好在这个时候没有部门会用货梯，所以我们还是比较安全的。

我再一次拉开他的毛衣，舔弄他的肚脐玩，吸着舔着就要拉他的拉链，尽管他一直挥动着小拳头捶我，我也毅然决然地把他的牛仔裤脱掉了。他的内裤早已湿漉漉的了，掰开臀瓣，小屁股还夹着微微震动着的跳蛋，一边翕动着一边淌着黏液，十分色情。

我把他翻过身来顶在了角落，让他自己撑在反光的镜面上，我把他流着水的臀瓣用力掰开舔弄着蜜穴，舌苔上的小小凸起使他敏感的身子又兴奋地不得了，他惊呼着：“放了我吧……求求你了……”一边却喘得我心猿意马，恨不得现在就捅开他的小穴。

我又用力按住他的手心，低下头继续舔着那些可爱的褶皱，舌尖也可以送进去一点了，因为里面早已被我逼着他塞的那颗小跳蛋搅得湿湿滑滑了。我的舌头打着圈儿在穴口挑动着，就是不进去，他失神地望着镜中的自己，委屈到发红的眼眶还分泌着晶莹泪珠，宛如误入凡尘的仙子般纯洁动人的面庞，却高高地撅着屁股被男人舔小穴。他也情动了，老二竖得老高，我又一边舔着一边讨好似的有以下没一下地帮他撸着，他舒服到像猫咪那样软软地叫出来，挠着我的心窝痒痒的。

我刚拉开自己的拉链时，电梯便登顶了，我看情况不妙马上电梯门就得开了，眼疾手快立马又按下了一楼，于是刚要开启的电梯门又乖乖合上了，在地心引力的作用下我们有些失重。

我对着k褪下了自己的内裤，大肉棒直接甩在了他的俊脸上，弄得他有些不好意思地往后缩缩，这时候他蹲在我的面前，捧起我的大肉棒开始上下撸动着，小肉手明显是扶不住我的庞然大物，在我的逼迫下他很听话地带上了嘴巴，每次手撸到底部时，包皮被他推开，就伸出舌头来舔着我的马眼。我很不满意地捏着他的奶头玩，稍微用了点力气结果把他捏痛了，嘟囔着好痛，又报复着也拿牙齿轻轻地磨着我的龟头。

我后来急了，直接把小弟弟塞进他的嘴里操弄着，他温暖又湿润的口腔经受不住我的猛干，想要干呕。我实在不忍心看到他不舒服的模样，于是也缓缓慢慢地让他深喉，可小孩的嘴巴实在是太小了根本含不住，我也不折磨他了，准备进入正戏。

刚调整好姿势准备进入的时候，货梯门居然开了……

K吓到差点昏过去，还好我紧紧地握着他的腰，我透过镜面偷偷观察着，还好上来的那两个人都推着货，那堆货物堆得高到完全遮挡住我和k，只要不趴在地上往货车车轱辘的缝隙里看，大概是不会发现我俩的吧。

我也提心吊胆起来，有些紧张。

可k大概比我紧张十万倍吧，紧紧地抱着我的胳膊把脸藏起来，像一只犯了错的小奶猫一样四处找空隙钻。我还从未见过k这副模样，看着k的发旋我居然又起了邪念。

我狠狠地捏了一把k的臀瓣，他痛到差点就叫出来了，还好被我捂住了嘴巴。我伸出食指放在嘴边比了一个“嘘”的手势，他会意后又钻进了我的怀里。少顷电梯里的那两位男子开始了对话。

“你知道xx部门的那个实习生吗？”

“就是那个长得特别俊美的男生吗？不是已经说被老板包养了吗？”

“我擦，真的吗？他那副模样真的比公司里的所有女的都漂亮啊，真想偷偷搞他啊……”

“你要不要看，我还偷偷存了他喝牛奶的照片，那牛奶喷到脸上要多色有多色……”

我看到k在我的怀里抽抽噎噎的，受尽委屈的小媳妇一般，我的老二也硬得难受了，旋即我将他压在角落，狠狠地干了进去。身后那两人的谈话声还断断续续的，在我耳边回荡，我对k一瞬间真是又爱又恨。爱他完美的一切，又恨着他的完美，教这么多人爱他，觊觎他。

我起初插得很小心，生怕把k弄得大叫起来，只是谨慎地在肉壁上蹭着刮着。K颤抖着反手来抓我，我知道他是个容易缺乏安全感的人，于是我紧紧地搂住他的身躯进入，想要将他揉进我的身躯那般用力。他咬着自己的下唇死撑着，生怕露出马脚来，这是我们第一次在公共场合做爱，更何况还是在有路人的情况下，我和k都异常的激动，k比原本还要更敏感，湿润的肉穴一直在吞吐着我的大肉棒，紧紧地吸着我。

“放松，想吸干我？”我在他耳旁轻声地说，弄得他的蜜穴又紧了一下，害我差点缴械。真丢人。

电梯终于在三楼了停下，那两人一边纳闷着“怎么觉得电梯里有猫叫”一边将货推走，我也很感谢他们不敏锐的洞察力。我换姿势将k抱到自己身前抽插，同时移动脚步合上电梯门又选择了顶楼。这个姿势的好处在于可以很好地看到k的表情，也可以插得很深，不过非常考验我的体力，好在我大学加了个篮球社，体力是好得不行，不然的话还有什么资格让k爽上天？

K很少被我抱着干，而且又是在电梯里，所以显得非常不好意思，一开始还仰着头呻吟，过了一会儿就又埋到我的肩膀上。嘴里的呜咽就没停止过，我只得一边扶着他的臀，一边掐着他的瘦腰。又开始了下一轮猛烈的抽干。

“唔……插到底了……不要……不……”他的声音也变得高亢起来，因为是埋在我的肩上，所以几乎是靠在我的耳朵上呻吟，我简直想要就这样干到他哭。

经过一段时间的猛干，我也找准了k的G点，就一直朝着那个突起横冲直撞，k的叫声都已经断断续续了，我也有点体力不支，于是将k放到地上来抬起一条腿，从侧面进入。K的韧性真的不错，被抬起一条腿也不吃力的样子。

“不……啊……你快点……”

用这样的姿势则刚好能够干到他的G点，我看到他有些站不稳便搂着他扶着他的大腿，白嫩光滑的大腿被我捏出了五个指印，他也别过头来和我接吻，我们接了好久的吻之后才开始继续运动。

他一抬头便看到镜中自己淫荡的模样，锁骨上被我吸了好几个草莓印，腿还被我大大掰开着，蜜穴被肉棒狠狠地操干着，黏液顺着大腿根淌个不停，我另一只手也不闲着，玩着他的乳尖，大力揉捏着乳肉。“唔……啊……快点给……给我……”小孩看起来快要高潮了，平时再淫荡的话也忍不住说出来，小屁股也顶着我一下一下地扭动着，“老公……”

“你再叫一声听听？”

“老公……”

我一边加大了马力冲撞着，一边帮他撸动着性器，马眼也开始缓缓地吐着水，我好几下干到肉棒从他蜜穴中滑出来，最后我两手捏着他的腰固定住他，一下不漏地在他的体内大操大干，他舒服到脚趾都缩了起来，小肉手也握住我的手，我感觉自己快要射时，就插得更深了，满满地内射了。

他也射了不少，像米汤一样粘稠的液体源源不断的吐出来。我们打扫完战场后，我偷偷把跳蛋又装回了自己的兜里。


End file.
